


Little Girl Stubborn

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret made up her mind young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Some girls played with baby dolls, and set up stuffed animals.

Some girls got their mommies to give them make-up and played for hours at making themselves look like women.

Margaret, who was neither the Maggie her grandfather wanted or the Peg that the kids sometimes called her, just wanted to be the same as her father. She knew it wasn't allowed for little girls to be soldiers, not in the way he was, but there were women in the military. And her mother didn't frown too much if she learned to iron the stiff creases in, nor did Daddy think it was unbecoming for her to admire his many medals. Of course, her mother rarely noticed much during her drinking fits, and Daddy had much to do to be a successful soldier.

Let the other girls play with dolls and make-up. Margaret Houlihan was set on being part of the Army, and nothing would stop her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Girl Stubborn [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327388) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
